


【盾冬】Day1：Spanking

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 616，美队X鹿队





	

“可我做到了，”进屋时巴基还在不满地强调，“没有爆炸，没有人死，没有邪恶阴谋变成现实……”

“除了你被打断两根肋骨还差点被炸成碎片。”史蒂夫跟在他身后走进卧室，毫不放松地指出。“你该记得你答应过我什么。”

“我不记得了。”巴基扯下美国队长的头套，烦躁地揉了揉已经留到脖颈处的棕发，“我忘了。”

“1944年，波兰，有人差点上了军事法庭——”

“去你的史蒂夫，”巴基睁大双眼瞪着他，“你真的要打我？”

“你的性命和这个世界同等重要——对于我来说也许更加重要，而你答应我至少做到前者。”

“好吧，”巴基咬着嘴唇，挫败而又不高兴地转过身，拉开了那身连体制服的拉链，“惩罚时间，是吧。我答应过你的。如果你想要这么做的话……”

那身衣服只被他褪到一半，一只戴着搏击手套的手从身后握住了他的肩膀，慢慢往下压，将他按在床上。“就这样，看着这身制服，你曾说过要配得上它。那么今天你要记住，美国队长致力于保护自由与和平，保护每一个人，当然也包括巴基巴恩斯。”

“……”

他趴在床上，用双臂支撑着身体，看着身下的星条旗制服，舔了舔嘴唇。衣服被剥到了大腿以下，他结实挺翘的屁股就这样暴露在空气中，暴露在史蒂夫的视线里。男人从他肩头慢慢地抽回手。“十下。”史蒂夫说，巴基紧咬着嘴唇。

“啪！”

第一下掌掴落到臀部上的时候他倒抽了一口凉气，这可是来真的。史蒂夫戴着手套，硬质皮革抽在臀肉上的触感就像他挥舞着皮带一样，火辣辣的疼。史蒂夫接着一下打在了他臀部另一侧对应的位置，“啪！”

他停了一下，似乎在他身后走动，巴基感觉到裸露的屁股上灼烧似的刺痛起来，白皙的皮肤一定已经泛红了，就在他想象着史蒂夫看他屁股的目光时，又一下重击落到了他被扇红的皮肤上。“啪！”

好疼！巴基反射性地叫了一声，接着又是连续两下极快极重的打击，圆润的臀丘被打得抖动不已，他的身体也被抽得往前倾了一下。“史蒂夫！疼！我的肋骨断了！……啊！！”

这一下抽得他喊出了声，带着喘息的变调叫声让他自己脸上都有些发红，史蒂夫的声音听上去却依旧严厉。“趴好。”他冷冷地命令道。

“……我恨你……”巴基的声音带上了一点小小的、带着气音的哭腔。屁股连着大腿根部的皮肤和肌肉都疼得厉害，他努力地重新支撑起身体，翘起刺痛的屁股送到史蒂夫跟前。

“啪！”

这是第七下了，被击打的地方像着了火一样。好吧，他上过战场，挨过子弹和敌人的枪托，被炸断过一条胳膊，被催眠、洗脑、挨过电击，经常在任务中打断自己几根骨头。但是，被美国队长——被史蒂夫扒掉裤子打屁股的滋味——叫人要印象深刻得多了。他上次挨史蒂夫的打还是1944年呢。

“疼。”他忍不住要耍赖了，又一巴掌打下来的时候他抽泣着左右扭着腰躲避。“好疼，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫不会让他躲过去的，史蒂夫会按着他的腰把剩下的两下惩罚打完。男人的手禁锢环住他的腰时年轻的美国队长忍不住尖叫起来，史蒂夫用膝盖顶住他的大腿，另一只手固定了他的腰让他没法移动逃离，“还有两下！”他的话音落下的同时，又是一声响亮的重击和巴基的尖叫。

“坚持住，巴基。这是最后一下。”史蒂夫安慰似的亲了亲巴基的颈子，巴基把头埋进了床单和他的制服里抽噎着。他才不管，他和超级反派们干了一架，断了两根肋骨，还被史蒂夫打了十下屁股，总得有人来安慰一下他，不是吗？他才不要把漫长的夜晚留给史蒂夫的说教。

“好了，好了，最后一下。”史蒂夫放软了语气，哄着他似的，在巴基耳边说道。然后抬高他被抽打得通红发热、微微颤抖着的屁股，狠狠地在上面抽下最后一记。

“啪！”


End file.
